Baby don't cry
by EXO-lena
Summary: Sehun sabía que Baekhyun no estaba bien, lo notaba por las gigantescas ojeras debajo de sus delineados y bonitos ojos, porque ya no era tan alegre como antes, podía sentir como se esforzaba para sonreír. Quería volver a verlo sonreír con naturalidad, quería al Baekhyun de antes que hacía bromas y le palmeaba el trasero sonriente, quería a su hyung, a su puppy. SeBaek (EXO)


Sehun observó a Baekhyun quien estaba escondido bajo esas sábanas mandándose mensajes con su ahora "novia" Taeyeon. Y no era que a Sehun le cayese mal, no, de hecho la consideraba como una superior. A ella y a las demás miembros de SNSD.

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, te llamó más tarde –La voz del mayor era adormilada lo que decía que acababa de despertarse.

El maknae dirigió su mirada a otro lado cuando escucho la voz del rapero principal de EXO en la habitación y un esperanzado Baekhyun volteó a verlo.

Chanyeol ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada solo abrió su closet y sacó un abrigo grande luego azotó la puerta cuando se fue.

Baekhyun se mordió los labios luchando por no ponerse a llorar en ese momento. Sehun tragó duro, Baekhyun ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del maknae.

Sehun carraspeó dando a entender que se encontraba allí, el mayor se sobresaltó y puso la sonrisa más falsa que tenía- Sehun-ah, no sabía que estabas aquí –exclamó sorprendido Byun.

-Baekhyun-hyung, ¿estás bien? –Byun entrecerró los ojos y asintió en seguida bostezó y se volvió a tapar con las sábanas- hyung, ¿me compras bubble tea? –preguntó extrañado.

El eye-liner se destapó y se paró frente al maknae de EXO-K.

-Mira Sehun, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien. –Baekhyun entrelazó sus manos con las del más alto en un intento de confortarlo. Sehun se estremeció.

-No es eso hyung, es que se me antojó un bubble tea y Suho-hyung está en sus épocas de tacaño –mintió Sehun dedicándole un intento de sonrisa.

Baekhyun suspiró y dejó escapar una risita- Kkaebsong.

El mayor terminó por usar unos vaqueros negros junto a un jersey blanco que apenas se notaba por el gigantesco abrigo color rojo que usaba.

Sehun bajó viendo como todos los miembros, tanto los de K como los de M veían televisión juntos, habían cuatro espacios libres a los extremos, Baekhyun, él, Kris y… Luhan.

Luhan, su hyung preferido, Luhan, su primer amor, Luhan, su ex-novio.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar el día en que volvió tarde con Kai.

**Flash Back**

_Todos los miembros estaban sentados en el gran sofá de la sala de estar, estaba todo en silencio. Se escucharon los sollozos de Lay que luchaba por callarlos. Chanyeol desvió la mirada sin querer dirigir su mirada al vocalista de EXO-M, Xiumin se paró y se retiró de ahí, Baekhyun entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en estas, Chen siguió a Xiumin, los demás miembros se acercaron a Lay para intentar calmarlo._

_-Perdónenme chicos, he sido un pésimo líder –Suho sonrió sin evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos._

_Él no sabía qué hacer, al parecer Kai tampoco, ambos no entendían lo que ocurría._

_Todo pasó tan rápido, Luhan salió del apartamento con un Sehun siguiéndolo e intentando seguirle el paso._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Tú también vas a decirme que estoy haciendo mal? –Luhan se detuvo._

_-Hyung, no entiendo nada –Sehun se encogió de hombros aún sin entender nada._

_-Estoy abandonando EXO. –Sehun palideció y sujetó a Luhan por los hombros._

_-¿Por qué? –Tenía tantas preguntas en ese momento, Luhan traía la cabeza gacha y un nudo en la garganta que le decía que si hablaba iba a terminar como Lay o peor._

_-Porque ya no lo soporto Sehun, no soy feliz. –Sehun se puso rojo de la ira y comenzó a sacudir a Luhan con fuerza._

_-¡¿ENTONCES QUE FUE PARA TI WE ARE ONE?!, LO PROMETIMOS LUHAN, SE LO PROMETIMOS A LAY, LE PROMETIMOS QUE NADIE SE IRÍA!_

_Luhan comenzó a llorar arrodillándose y sujetando su cabeza- Lo siento Hunnie, lo siento._

_-¿Qué va a pasar con el HunHan? –Luhan negó con la cabeza, ya sin saber que decir._

_-Y-Yo no…_

_-¿WE ARE ONE? –Sehun sonrió- que mierda._

_-¡BUENO YA, SEHUN, ENTIENDE, YA NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTO, NO SOY FELIZ, NO PUEDO QUEDARME SABIENDO QUE SOY INFELIZ! –Sehun se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse._

**END FLASH BACK**

Baekhyun depositó un beso en su cuello, justo como él sabía hacerlo para molestarlo,

-¿Sehun-ah? –Baekhyun rodó los ojos, era la quinta vez que lo llamaba pero el maknae parecía estar en su mundo.

-Ah, hyung –Sehun sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los del mayor.

El camino comenzó silencioso y terminó por muchas risotadas de parte de ambos miembros.

-¡TRAIDOR! –Baekhyun volteó encontrándose con varias fans señalándolo y lanzándole insultos, se quedó callado sabiendo que merecía ser llamado de esa forma.

Sehun pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del mayor y le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

Sehun maldijo por enésima vez la estrategia de marketing que usaba la empresa, odió por primera vez a las fans, Baekhyun no tenía la culpa, Taeyeon tampoco, todo era culpa de la estúpida estrategia de marketing de la SM.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, el mayor volvió a encerrarse en su habitación con la excusa de que se encontraba cansado, nadie dijo nada.

Era una rutina, Sehun se escabullía en la habitación de Baekhyun cuando este iba a bañarse y se quedaba allí hasta el día siguiente, luego lo invitaba a salir, algunas fans le mandaban amenazas de muerte al eye-liner y él trataba de reconfortarlo.

Sabía que todos los miembros pasaban por un momento difícil pero entendía a Baekhyun, él quería a Taeyeon pero no de esa forma y aún así, le obligaban a estar con ella.

Una vez más, Sehun se escabulló en la habitación del mayor y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Sehun-ah? –Baekhyun salió con el pijama ya puesto y los ojos rojos, de nuevo había estado llorando, Sehun no perdió tiempo y le dedicó una mirada demandante.

-Hyung, préstame tu teléfono. –Pidió.

-Eh, no, no tiene batería. –Se negó Byun.

-Hyung, el teléfono.

Baekhyun terminó por rendirse y tenderle el teléfono, Sehun suspiró, 10 amenazas de muerte, 30 le decían que lo odiaban y un mensajes de hace un mes de parte de una tal "Baekkieloveu".

Sehun abrió el mensaje:

**" Baekhyun-oppa, yo se que usted está pasando por malos momentos, al igual que EXO. Me avergüenzo de mi fandom, no quiero que piense que todas lo odiamos porque no es así, Baekhyun oppa es una buena persona, siempre capaz de sacar una sonrisa, aunque ya no lo veo sonreír Baekhyun-oppa, sé que usted se esfuerza mucho, ha de estar cansado todo el tiempo, este mensaje, por si alguna vez lo lee, para darle fuerzas, que todas las EXO-L estamos sufriendo por ustedes, queremos verlos felices, Baekhyun-oppa, ya no lloré más, usted es muy lindo para llorar, por favor vuelva a sonreír ¿sí?**

**Lo ama, Baekkieloveu"**

Sehun sonrió inconscientemente, borró los mensajes excepto el de aquella fan y estiró sus brazos a su pequeño hyung que había fruncido el ceño sin entender el porqué de la felicidad de Sehun.

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros y caminó lentamente hacía él, sentándose en sus piernas.

Sehun parpadeó varias veces y rodeó la cintura de su pequeño hyung, depositando un beso en las clavículas de éste

Agradecía que el pijama de Baekhyun fuera una camisa de tirantes, holgada y unos pantalones de dormir con dibujos de perritos.

Byun se estremeció y le regaló una de las perfectas sonrisas que solo él podía dar.

Sehun se sintió vivo de nuevo, olvidó a Luhan, a todas esas fans, a Taeyeon, podía olvidarlo todo con solo ver la sonrisa de Baekhyun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: ¡IS THE SEBAEK BITCH! *-*, Primer two-shot de ellos que hago uvu 3_**


End file.
